G-Castle battles
G-Castle battles are a game mechanic of the game. Your ship battles other ships with these commands: *Attack *Reflect *Pierce *Hp-Restore *Sp-Restore And even more. To get a strategic leg up, Ryuto or the enemy will comment before each turn as a hint about which action to take. You can also take an educated guess about the enemy's next action by looking at their current HP and SP Skills work similar to a game of rock, paper, scissors: Your ships get stronger if you have more shampurus. If you battle another ship in the Mugen Field you can level up very fast. Mugen Souls Enemy Ships Story *Immortal Transport - Barbary (Chapter 1) *Flagless Ship - ??? (Chapter 3) *The Crimson Blade - Shirogane Fort (Chapter 3) *Heck's Watchdog - Cerberus (Chapter 4) *The Sleeping Guardian - Ancient Golem (Chapter 5) *Meteor (Chapter 7) *The Keeper of Creation - Dimensional God (Chapter 7) *God of Destruction - Vorgis (Chapter 10 (True Ending only)) Mugen Field *Unknown *Bone Galleon *The Earthen Giant - Under Golem *The Dimensional Container - Dimension Ball *Requiem of Destruction - Meteo Knuckle *Merchant's Sou - Mechanical Castle *Mechanized Beast - Gaugaruga Mugen Souls Z The G-Castle does not get into many battles this time around, out of the 13 worlds explored up to the True Ending, there are only 4 which have G-Castle battles. Predicting the enemies moves are much easier and there have been a lot of "soft" changes to the G-Castle battles such as weakening the power of pierce, increase the consumption of SP, making the G-Castle stats grow in the Mugen Field etc. Even though the enemy ships seem to have more HP, they are much more predictable since whatever Ryuto or the enemy says seem to accurately predict their next action. Phrase predictions The enemy or Ryuto will have a total of 9 sentences they will say that can help predict the enemy's next turn. There are 3 phrases for the enemy being offensive (using Attack, Fast attack, Pierce), 3 for being defensive (HP Drain, SP Drain, Strengthen) and 3 for being supportive (Reflect, HP Restore, SP Restore). G-Castle modifications This time around, the G-Castle transforms into gigantic mechanical humanoid when it gets into battle. Skills are not earned by gaining Shampuru power of certain types like the original game. This time the G-Castle requires G-Parts in order to learn skills. To find out how to make G-Parts, see 'G-Parts list (Mugen Souls Z)'. Story ship battles #Keeper of Eternal Wisdom - Ether Wind, belonging to Onluka (Chapter 1 beginning) #Black Dragon Star Crusher - Grand Blaze, belonging to Ace (Chapter 6 beginning) #Battleship of Crimson Justice - G-Chaser, belonging to Kakeru but stolen by Altalt-Tistis (Pre-ultimate Chapter 6 battle) #Assassin from a Distant Sea - Galeos, belonging to Supra (Pre-ultimate Chapter 10 battle) #God of Destruction - Awakened Tioni (Pre-ultimate True Ending battle) Mugen Field ships Every 10 floors, a set of 3 ships will appear except on floors 50 and 99. All of the weaker ships will use ones from the first Mugen Souls and it's G-Castle battle theme. Floors 80 + and higher Mugen Point bets will use ships from the storyline of Mugen Souls Z and that game's G-Castle battle theme. The enemy ships in the Mugen Field get much tougher past 1001+ Mugen Point bet that players must use enemy predictions to their advantage. Below is a list of Ships that can be enountered in the Mugen Field from weakest to strongest. #Bone Galleon #Under Golem #Meteo Knuckle #UNKNOWN #Dimension Ball #Mechanical Castle #Gaugaruga #(Shark ship) #Round Saber #Valkyrie Hawk #Storm Rider: Appears on 500,001+ MP bets on floors 80+. #Shiva: Only encountered on the 5,000,001-9,999,999 MP bet on floor 99. It is the most powerful ship in the game. Gallery 3D models The Earth Giant - Under Golem.png Requiem of Destruction - Meteo Knuckle.png The Dimensional Container - Dimension Ball.png Rough drawings Elka ship concept.png Category:Gameplay